Disney High School Part 1
by Sea Princess Ariel
Summary: Ariel enters Disney High School! She hasn't seen her best friend,Eric in 8 years! But when she sees him after those years,she finally realizes that she loves him. Will they find their way to love each other? What happens when Ariel earns an enemy? The most popular girl in the 10th grade,Vanessa. Will Eric choose Ariel over the most popular girl,Vanessa?


**Disney High School Part 1**

"_Eric!" Ariel shouted. "Hey Ariel!" Eric shouted back, he was finding his way through the hallway when suddenly; she ran to him and jumped into his arms. The light shined through the __translucent__ windows of the school hallway, which made Ariel's wavy red hair seem brighter than usual. He chuckled, catching Ariel in his strong arms and spinning her. She giggled and hugged him. "I missed you so much" she said softly. "I missed you too, Ariel" he said, gently hugging her back and blushing. _

_The principal, Mrs. Ursula bumped into the them in the hallway. Mrs. Ursula smirked and hissed "Get out of my way you fools!" To Ariel, Mrs. Ursula was very mean. She would __subjugate__ everyone! To Eric, Mrs. Ursula was very rude and un-mannered. She would __subdue__ everyone! Ariel thought that Mrs. Ursula would control every student by force and Eric thought that would just control every student. Ariel and Eric's thoughts were broken when they saw the principal smirk and walk away._

_Ariel rolled her eyes, turned to look at Eric and smiled. "I'm glad that you missed me" she whispered. He chuckled warmly and said, "Why wouldn't I miss you? You're my best friend! We've been friends ever since we were 5 years old. Right now I'm 17 and your 16! How could I not miss you, Ariel?" She blushed and looked down at her feet. He held her chin up and winked. She smiled at him. But things were different. Her feelings were different. He was different. _

_She had never noticed it before, but, he was indeed a very handsome young man. His black hair blown in the air. His blue eyes the color of the light blue sky. His kindness and compassion. He was amazing. _

"_Hello?" He said, chuckling and waving a hand in front of her face "Earth to Ariel" She blushed. "Ooops! Sorry. Common! I have to show you something!" She took his hand and ran towards the school exit. He laughed warmly. "New discovery?" he asked, running after her and laughing as he did. "Yes!" she answered with a 'what-else-could-it-be?' expression. He shook his head. "Hurry up!" she shouted, giggling as she ran towards the High School garden. _

_When they reached the school garden she led him into the forbidden garden door. They could see constructors __transferring__ the school plants to the classrooms. Some constructors were __subsidizing__, and other constructors were __transplanting__ the trees where they could grow safely. The water that came from the fountain was __subterranean__. It was fresh and clean, and also safe to drink. As soon as she reached the forbidden garden door he stepped back, letting go of her hand he hesitated. "Ariel," he breathed "what are we doing here?" his expression was worried and hesitating. She let out a soft giggle. _

_He smiled at her giggle. Her giggle was music to his ears. Her baby blue eyes shined and shimmered like the surface of the Ocean during sunset. Her voice traveled through the air like a lovely melody that was meant to enchant the human ear. Her smile could light up a whole town that was filled with misery, and could turn it into a town full of love and music. What he loved about her most of all, was her curiosity for the world. The way that she discovered things and grew interest in them. Years ago she wouldn't speak or make eye contact. But now, she was different. She had __transformed__ from a shy school girl to an adventurous school girl. He loved that about her! In fact something in his __subconscious__ told him that his feelings for her weren't the same._

_When they entered the forbidden garden their eyes widened. It was beautiful. The flowers, the grass, the air, the animals! Everything! Ariel took out her journal and made a __transcribe__ picture of the garden. When she finished, she turned to look at Eric and showed she him the picture. "Wonderful" he said with a grin. She blushed. "T-thank you" she said, leaning forward. "You're…very welcome…" he said as she leaned forward. And just as they were about to kiss…the bell rang. They both looked down, disappointed. "Well, I have Math class. I better get going" she said sadly. She ran towards the door and was about to open it when she looked back at him. He looked up at her, gave a fake smile and waved. She waved, opened the door, and then ran out the door. Their minds headed one way, but their hearts, went another._

**To be continued…. **


End file.
